


Driven

by gracethedisasterace



Category: Les Misérables (2012), Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Canon Era, Enjolnine, F/M, Post-Barricade, enjolras is a workaholic, enjonine - Freeform, we all been knew
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-17
Updated: 2019-12-17
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:47:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21839218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gracethedisasterace/pseuds/gracethedisasterace
Summary: Eponine convinces Enjolras to take a break from his work
Relationships: Enjolras/Éponine Thénardier
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	Driven

Enjolras threw down his pen, barely restraining a howl of pure frustration. He put his head in his hands, grabbing his hair so tightly that he almost pulled it out. His breathing began to even out as he felt a hand on his back.

“Gabriel, why do you let yourself get so worked up over this?” Eponine asked, voice full of all kindness and concern. “You know you’re not the only one working on this constitution. Take a break, let Combeferre handle it for a bit.”

His voice was muffled as he responded. “How can I take a break when the future of the republic relies on what I write?”

“You need to take a break because we’re relying on you. Let me look at what you last wrote.” She picked up the paper and tried to make out what her exhausted husband had written. “Dear, are these words?”

“Yes!”

“Gabriel, this paragraph is completely senseless! You need rest.”

“What I need is to finish this!”

Eponine rolled her eyes. “You give me no choice, then.” She picked him up by the waist and dragged him more than carried him to their bed.

He rolled over and sighed, already half asleep. “You know me well, my love.”

She smiled. “Good night, dear.” She waited until he was completely asleep, and sprinted off to the desk, picking up the pen he had dropped so carelessly. No, she’s had a good idea, and damn her if she wasn’t going to get it into that cursed constitution.

**Author's Note:**

> ((i know the title doesnt really make sense but my brain is blanking out so it works for now))


End file.
